This invention relates to automatic leak testing apparatus, and more particularly, to such apparatus for determining the integrity of containers such as batteries, battery cases, and the individual cells in batteries.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,822,585 issued July 9, 1974, there is shown an air leak tester designed to be applied by hand to determine whether battery cells have leaks therein. More particularly, the Toback U.S. Pat. No. 3,822,585 describes a hand operated yoke having a plurality of nozzles adjustable to fit over alternate cells inlets. Air is forced into those alternate cells and a meter notes changes of pressure which indicate air leaks. Thereafter, the remaining alternate cells are similarly tested.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,683,676 there is schematically disclosed a fluidic detector for testing bottles for leaks. However, there is no disclosure of structural or functional adaptability to batteries, battery casings and the like.
It is accordingly a primary object of the present invention to provide substantially automatic air leak testing apparatus for use in a battery production line.
It is a further object to provide an automatic mechanism for isolating defective batteries or battery cases from the main processing or production line once defects have been detected therein.
It is a further object to provide an automatic mechanism for air testing a plurality of chambers in a battery casing.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent from the following description with reference to the accompanying drawings.